fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel Ayla
Ariel Ayla (アリエルエイラ, Arieru Eira Lit. Lion of God, Terebinth Tree) is an Independent mage that was thrown out of her hometown after she accidentally violated one of her government's most sacred law. After she was exiled, Ariel decided to travel and see what the world had to offer, including learning how to use magic by a master in one of the cities that she visited. On her travel's, she met up with another mage named Deker Jaiden who saved her from being killed by a small group of Dark Mages and was invited to join him in his travel's. After traveling for some time, Ariel became romantically involved with Deker and became his girlfriend. Appearance Personality History Early Life Ariel was born in a very secluded city called Gero, the town known for being one of the most strict and secluded in an area of Fiore. It was a heavily defended area with it's own rules and laws, especially the forbidden use of any magic and any known knowledge of magic. As Ariel grew up, small signs of magic were shown in her body, making people especially her parents suspicious of what could be causing them. At age 7, her secret was out as she had felt a powerful surge of magic erupt from her body, causing the destruction of the city statue. She was later found treason by the courts and was exiled from her home along with her parents. The New Life After traveling for a while, they found a new place to call home. As the years passed, Ariel no longer hid the fact she had a powerful source of magic inside of her, and even went around town to learn everything she could about magic in order to have better control. This led to her making a contract with a Familiar Spirit named Kemononoō and mastering Familiar Spirit Magic with her. After turning 17, Ariel decided that it was time for her to go out into the world and see what was there for her. Meeting with Deker Before she completely began her journey, Ariel bumped into another Independent mage named Deker Jaiden who like her wanted to travel to see what the world had to offer. After the two survived an incident, Deker decided to offer to travel with her, which she gladly accepted. At first, both were uncomfortable with each other, due to the fact they were boy and girl and they hardly knew each other to begin with. After a few days, the duo finally started to get along with each other and they both began their travel's. Over the years, they went to several different regions to see what Earth-Land had to offer, and along the way Ariel discovered that she had romantic feelings towards Deker and, has found out that he felt the same, and became his girlfriend. Relationships Deker Jaiden Trent Jaiden Sakura Jaiden Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Fused Familiar Spirit: Kemononoō (合同使い魔の精霊:獣の王, Gōdō Tsukaima no Seirei: Lit. The King of Beast) * Appearance: Not much is known about about the apperance of her familiar since she contracted it, only few have seen her true appearance. * Personality: Fusion Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Wandering Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage